tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
SAME
Same Saturno 80]] SAME Societa Anonima Motori Endotermici ''was established by Francesco Cassani in the late 1930 in Italy. Cassani built 33 tractors from 1942-48. History Cassani ''Details required of Cassani era history and models required. SAME In 1950 Same launched a new tractor a 20 hp twin cylinder model. And from 1951 offered a range of Air-cooled models with one, two three or four cylinder modular engined models. They then went on to offer 4-wd versions on most of there range. By 1972 SAME had built 33,392 tractors in Italy ahead of Fiats 20,144. They also aquired the Lamborghini tractor business. By 1977 production had reached 213,258 in total, and were building about 20000 annually. with a range of 18 models being produced by 1981 They supplied Hurlimann of Switzerland with parts before taking then over in 19 ? The firm then took over Deutz-Fahr in 1995 to form SAME Deutz-Fahr. Models * SAME 480 DTB - Air cooled 5.0 litre diesel. * SAME 240 - 1960, Hydraulic depth control, with lower link sensing. * SAME 265 * SAME Antares 100 * SAME Antares 110 ** SAME Antares II 110 * SAME Antares 130 ** SAME Antares II 130 * SAME Argon 50 * SAME Argon 60 * SAME Argon 70 * SAME Argon Classic 55 * SAME Argon Classic 70 * SAME Aster 60 * SAME Aster 70 * SAME Aurora 45 * SAME Buffalo 120 * SAME Buffalo 130 * SAME Centauro 60 * SAME Centauro 65 * SAME Centauro 70 * SAME Centurion 75 * SAME Condor 55 * SAME Corsaro 70 * SAME Corsaro 70 Synchro * SAME Delfino 32 * SAME Delfino 35 * SAME Diamond 215 * SAME Diamond 230 * SAME Diamond 260 * SAME Diamond 265 * SAME Dinosauro * SAME Dorado 55 * SAME Dorado 56 * SAME Dorado 60 * SAME Dorado 65 * SAME Dorado 66 * SAME Dorado 70 * SAME Dorado 70 * SAME Dorado 75 * SAME Dorado 75 * SAME Dorado 76 * SAME Dorado 85 * SAME Dorado 86 * SAME Dorado 90 * SAME Dorado 100 * SAME Drago * SAME Drago 120 * SAME Explorer 55 * SAME Explorer 60 * SAME Explorer 65 * SAME Explorer 70 * SAME Explorer 75 * SAME Explorer 80 * SAME Explorer 85 * SAME Explorer 90 * SAME Explorer 95 * SAME Explorer Classic 75 * SAME Explorer Classic 95 * SAME Explorer II 60 * SAME Explorer II 70 * SAME Explorer II 80 * SAME Explorer II 90 * SAME Falcon 50 * SAME Frutteto II 55 * SAME Frutteto II 70 * SAME Frutteto II 75 * SAME Frutteto II 90 * SAME Frutteto II 100 * SAME Galaxy 170 * SAME Hercules 160 * SAME Iron 150.7 * SAME Iron 165.7 * SAME Jaguar 95 * SAME Jaguar 100 * SAME Krypton 95 * SAME Krypton 105 * SAME Krypton F 80 * SAME Krypton F 90 * SAME Krypton F 100 * SAME Laser 90T * SAME Laser 100 * SAME Laser 110 * SAME Laser 130 * SAME Laser 150 * SAME Leopard 85 * SAME Leopard 90 Turbo * SAME Mercury 85 * SAME Minitauro * SAME Minitauro 50 * SAME Minitauro 55 * SAME Minitauro 60 * SAME Minitaurus 60 * SAME Panter * SAME Panther 90 * SAME Panther 95 * SAME Puledro * SAME Rubin 120 * SAME Rubin 135 * SAME Rubin 150 * SAME Rubin 160 * SAME Rubin 180 * SAME Rubin 200 * SAME Saturno 80 * SAME Saturno 80 Synchro * SAME Silver 80 * SAME Silver 85 * SAME Silver 90 * SAME Silver 95 * SAME Silver 100.4 * SAME Silver 100.6 * SAME Silver 105 * SAME Silver 110 * SAME Silver 110 MKII * SAME Silver 115 * SAME Silver 130 * SAME Silver 130 * SAME Silver W85 * SAME Silver W 95 * SAME Silver W 100 * SAME Silver W 105 * SAME Solar 50 * SAME Solar 60 * SAME Solaris 30 * SAME Solaris 40 * SAME Solaris 50 * SAME Taurus 60 * SAME Tiger 100 * SAME Tiger Six 105 * SAME Titan 145 * SAME Titan 150 * SAME Titan 160 * SAME Titan 165 * SAME Titan 190 * SAME Trident 130 Models built for other companies * Agco GT45 * Agco GT45A * Agco GT55 * Agco GT55A * Agco GT65 * Agco GT 65A * Agco GT75 * Agco GT75A * AGCO-Allis 5650 * AGCO-Allis 5680 * AGCO-Allis 6670 * AGCO-Allis 6690 * AGCO-Allis 7600 * AGCO-Allis 7650 * AGCO-Allis 8610 * AGCO-Allis 8630 * Farmtrac 775 DTC * Farmtrac 795 DTC * Farmtrac 7115 DTC * Massey Ferguson 3435 GE Gardener * White Oliver 452 * White Oliver 454 Current Models *Solaris *Frutteto *Dorardo *Explorer 3 *Silver range ** Silver 95 ** Silver 105 ** Silver 110 ** Silver 130 *Iron Range ** Iron 100 ** Iron 110 ** Iron 120 ** Iron 130 ** Iron 150.6 *Diamond *Explorer Classic UK Models SAME tractors were distinctive in the 1980s in the UK as they had an Orange and Blue colour scheme with the Tinwork and cab in the orange and the Engine, transmission and axles in a dark blue. They were also notable for there air cooled engines. See also *Deutz-Fahr *Cassani *Fiat References *Classic Tractors of the World, by Nick Baldwin External links *Offical web Site Category:Companies of Italy Category:Tractor manufacturers of Italy Category:SAME Deutz-Fahr Category:Companies founded in the 1930s Category:1995 mergers Category:SAME Category:Engine manufacturers of Italy Category:Tractor brands